Long Awaited Encounter
by Mystic Storys
Summary: It is time for Oliver Queen to prepare to face a challenge that he never even imagined. This encounter could very well make or break his entire life. First impression mean everything. Is he prepared?
Oliver Queen is worldly known for his infinite charm. He has entertained elite, business tycoons, politicians and even royalty without effort. Today though he feels inadequate, maybe even a bit of fear, for he shall be facing his greatest, most terrifying challenge.

Hours if not days have been put into preparation for this day. This one encounter would define his entire existence, for it would make or break his future. He had planned out every possible detail, the only decision that wasn't his was the location but he was able to work around it. He had his best, most elegant suit dry cleaned and ready, his best shoes polished.

His departure time was slowly approaching, T-minus 30 minutes. He gave himself a final once over and felt that it was the best he was going to get. The blonde picked at a few strands of stray hairs and finally exited the bathroom into the master bedroom to a get a final opinion.

"What do you think," asked a nervous Oliver, arms out to the side to present himself.

Chloe turned from her vanity mirror to take a look at Oliver's finished appearance. "I think you look ready, that is if we were about to meet the president," she responded sarcastically, "but I think something more... basic would be better suited for lunch with my dad."

The comment made the already nervous billionaire that much more on edge. Even though they had been together for a long time this was going to be Oliver's first time meeting Chloe's father. It was actually his first time meeting anyone's father for he had never been in a serious enough relationship to 'meet-the-parents.' The whole ordeal was turning him into a total nervous wreck.

As he fidgeted and tugged at his clothes, Chloe began to laugh at his unusual behavior. "Seriously Oliver," said the petite blonde, "what are you wearing?"

Oliver's formal suit was a complete contradiction to Chloe's everyday yet fashion forward outfit. She was in a tan, spring jacket with a salmon blouse, a pair of dark jeans and simple gold jewelry; a very classic Chloe look.

"I just want to make a good impression," he answered as he continues to tug and flatten his suit, "I mean are you even sure that I'm… we're ready for this."

Chloe couldn't help but smile at the man's obvious struggle. "Ollie, we've been married for 6 months, I think we're long overdue," she said before getting up from her seat to walk over to the fidgeting man.

"I just… I don't want to mess this up," he remarked shyly as he placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, searching for the comfort he got when he looked into her deep green eyes.

"You won't. You have nothing to worry about," she tried to reassure him, "Just be yourself and I know he'll love you."

"You mean the ex-playboy billionaire slash current vigilantly that has a thing for arrows and putting himself in harms way," he answered skeptically, "Yeah I'm sure that's every father's dream for his daughter."

"You forgot about the green leather fetch," Chloe teased, letting out a small laugh.

"I'm serious. Chloe," said a wary Oliver.

"I can tell," she continued to tease.

"Chloe, it's your dad," exclaimed the anxious blonde as his voice began to soften and his gaze began to fall from her eyes to his feet. "I don't just want him to like me; I want him to see me as worthy. Worthy enough to not only be in love with his daughter but also to want... need her to love me back."

"Oliver," Chloe softly responded in understanding as she cupped her sulking husband face. She kissed him slowly and softly before making him look her in the eye again and saying, "that's sweet but he can't look at you to find that answer."

"Huh," remarked the billionaire as his expression went from momentary bliss to confusion.

"When he looks at you, I'm pretty sure he's just going to end up seeing a nervous mess at this rate," Chloe explained, "But then he'll turn to me and he'll see his daughter not only in love but happier and more content than she has ever been. And that's all because of you Ollie. When he sees that he'll have no choice but to accept you."

With those simple words Oliver finally felt a bit at easy, and was even able to genuinely smile. "I don't know who I'd be without you," said Oliver as he pushed away a stray wave of hair from his wife's face, "I really don't deserve you."

"Funny," remarked Chloe with an enticing smile, "I was just thinking about how my life wouldn't be what it is without you."

Chloe went onto the tips of her toes so she could kiss her husband's cheek and then flirtatiously whispered into his ear, "I'm kind of in love with you Mr. Queen."

"I love you too Mrs. Queen," he whispered back. Though the name caused a defensive look to emerge onto her face.

"Sullivan-Queen," Oliver corrected himself before he sweetly kissed his wife. "Is it normal to find your reservation about my name kind of hot."

Chloe couldn't help but smile at the comment and then reminded him, "Well we have never been much for normal. Now go change into something more civilian appropriate, and more everyday-Oliver. We have like 15 minutes before we have to go."


End file.
